


Ersten Schritten

by ShatrisLerran



Series: Die Chroniken vom Wolf [14]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2419781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The legend ends, and history begins."<br/>Феззан, август 3 года НР. Вольфганг Миттермайер занимается реорганизацией флотов и конверсионными проектами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ersten Schritten

**Author's Note:**

> Глава третья [First Steps](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1361383/chapters/2842999) серии [Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках](http://archiveofourown.org/series/83323)
> 
> Thanks to my friend [BlackRook](http://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook) for beta-reading.

_19 августа 3 НР_

Его высокопревосходительство главнокомандующий флота Вольфганг Миттермайер решительно пододвинул к себе очередную стопку с прошениями об отставке и прочими документами, которые требовали подписи. Последнее время флот-адмирал всерьез подумывал сократить свое факсимиле, поскольку количество бумаг все увеличивалось, к концу дня у Миттермайера иногда ныла правая рука и крепло желание ставить какую-нибудь закорючку вместо фамилии. В ближайшем будущем предстояло подписывать множество приказов о сокращениях, численность армии должна был существенно уменьшиться. Главнокомандующий немало времени проводил на совещаниях, посвященных реорганизации флотов и конверсионным проектам, его голова немного шла кругом, и он никак не мог совладать с потоком документов, обрушивающихся на его стол с регулярностью атак вражеского флота. И эта стопка прошений была лишь небольшой частью того, что следовало завизировать и передать на исполнение подчиненным, которые непосредственно занимались техническими деталями. Миттермайер подписывал прошения почти не глядя, считая, что все эти отставки заранее согласованы, как вдруг увидел знакомое имя. Он вытащил прощение из общей кучи документов и прочитал его чуть внимательнее. Проглядев послужной список подателя прошения, он подумал немного и нажал на кнопку комма. Секретарь отозвался сразу же:  
\- Какие будут приказания , ваше высокопревосходительство?  
\- Вызовите ко мне капитана Эмиля фон Рекендорфа, пожалуйста.  
\- Слушаюсь! – секретарь откозырял и отключился.

Миттермайер отложил заинтересовавшее его прошение и продолжил работу с оставшимися документами. Через два часа он услышал писк комма.  
\- Ваше высокопревосходительство, капитан фон Рекендорф ожидает в приемной.  
\- Пусть войдет, - ответил флот-адмирал, отодвигая бумаги и разминая уставшие плечи и кисть. Дверь отворилась и на пороге появился светловолосый мужчина в капитанской форме. Приблизившись к столу, он отдал честь и замер в ожидании распоряжений. Миттермайер несколько секунд разглядывал стоящего напротив офицера. Можно, конечно, смутно помнить имя человека, с которым почти не общался, но лицо того, кто часто провожал его по коридорам «Тристана», флот-адмирал забыть не мог.  
\- Здравствуйте, Рекендорф, - после непродолжительного молчания произнес Миттермайер.  
\- Здравствуйте, ваше высокопревосходительство, - голос капитан звучал несколько неуверенно, он явно не понял, зачем его вызвали, но задать вопрос прямо ему мешала многолетняя привычка соблюдать субординацию. Флот-адмирал положил перед собой документ и продолжил:  
\- Я сегодня получил ваше прошение об отставке. Вы более не хотите служить в рейхсфлоте?  
\- Я... – Рекендорф замялся. – Я считал, что моя отставка это всего лишь вопрос времени. Последние полгода мне не находилось никакого применения. Услышав о том, что планируются сокращения в армии, я решил уйти сам, не дожидаясь увольнения. И я никак не думал, что...  
\- Что вас вызовут для объяснений? – закончил за него Миттермайер. – Я предположил, что, может быть, вы измените свое мнение. Мне кажется, вы бы могли найти себе место в армии и служить дальше. Хотя, в любом случае, я не собираюсь решать за вас.  
\- Я бы не хотел служить у кого-то... у кого-то еще, - капитан замолчал ненадолго, но потом, собравшись с духом, продолжил: - Но если вы откажетесь принять мою отставку, главнокомандующий, и дадите мне новое назначение, я буду стараться исполнять свои обязанности наилучшим образом.  
Флот-адмирал внимательно оглядел стоявшего перед ним офицера. Тот ожидал распоряжений, готовый принять любой приказ.  
\- Нет, я не стану настаивать на продолжении вашей военной карьеры, если вы хотите уйти, Рекендорф. Но могу я спросить, чем вы собираетесь заниматься после отставки?  
Капитан удивленно посмотрел на командующего, но все-таки ответил:  
\- Я думал вернуться на родную планету, флот-адмирал. Я ведь попал в армию во время очередного призыва, успев отучиться полтора года в университете. Я бы мог вернуться и продолжить обучение. Хотя, может быть, уже поздновато. Но я могу заняться чем-то еще...  
Миттермайер кивнул.  
\- Если вам понадобятся рекомендации для поступления на какую-нибудь гражданскую службу, я могу их вам дать в любое время. Если хотите, прямо сейчас.  
\- Благодарю вас, командующий, - Рекендорф вежливо поклонился. – Кроме вас, пожалуй, больше некому.  
\- Вот ваше прошение, - сказал флот-адмирал, подписывая бумагу. – Характеристику и рекомендации вам пришлют в ближайшее время.  
\- Не уверен, что я заслужил это, ваше высокопревосходительство, - ответил Рекендорф, принимая документ.  
Миттермайер пронзил капитана таким взглядом, что тот явно пожалел о том, что сказал это вслух. Но главнокомандующий сказал только:  
\- Сейчас, когда война закончилась, нам будут нужны проверенные люди на местах, причем не только и не столько военные. Я надеюсь, что на новом месте службы вы будете не менее полезны Нойе Рейху, чем были на старом.

Рекендорф еще раз поклонился, понимая, что все уже сказано, отдал честь и вышел. Миттермайер проводил его взглядом, потом посмотрел на стопки документов на столе и решил, что ему не помешает перерыв. Время было обеденное, поэтому флот-адмирал решил спуститься в бар и что-нибудь перекусить. В последние недели на домашние обеды совсем не было времени, да и к ужину он частенько не успевал. Хотя Эва всегда его дожидалась, даже если муж возвращался заполночь. Мысль о жене и приготовленных ей блюдах, которые ждут его вечером, немного улучшила настроение Миттермайера и примирила с не слишком обширным меню офицерского бара штаб-квартиры флота.

Он уже заканчивал обед и перешел к кофе, когда в бар быстрым шагом вошел новоиспеченный флот-адмирал Нейхардт Мюллер. Миттермайер приветственно кивнул ему. Мюллер подошел и сел в кресло напротив. Лицо его внезапно слегка перекосилось и он заерзал, пытаясь высвободить плащ, который явно ему мешал. Миттермайер понимающе усмехнулся:  
\- Я сначала тоже все время на него садился.  
\- Никак не привыкну, - чуть смущенно сказал Мюллер в ответ, сражаясь с неудобным знаком отличия. – Хорошо, что он не мнется.  
\- И что его не так уж легко оторвать, - кивнул главнокомандующий. – Вы тоже пришли пообедать?  
\- Нет, пожалуй, не буду, - ответил Мюллер, наконец удобно устроившись в кресле. – Но я бы чего-нибудь выпил.  
\- Здесь неплохой коньяк, - Миттермайер кивнул официанту, и тот понятливо приблизился, ожидая распоряжений. – Но мне кажется, для него еще рановато, поэтому может быть вина?  
\- Благодарю, - Мюллер быстро проглядел карту вин, поданную официантом. - Ого, хайнессенское, двадцатилетней выдержки. Не знал, что здесь подают такую экзотику.  
\- Это же Феззан, - заметил главнокомандующий, поднося чашку ко рту. – Здесь можно найти все что угодно.  
\- Верно, - улыбнулся Мюллер, пригубив принесенное спиртное.  
Они немного помолчали.  
\- Вылетаете завтра? – полутвердительно спросил Миттермайер.  
\- Послезавтра, - отозвался его собеседник. – Задержался немного с организационными делами. На Урваши я намерен явиться хорошо подготовленным, там придется как следует поработать.  
\- Да, работы там будет немало, - главнокомандующий допил кофе и, подумав, налил себе еще порцию. – Здесь тоже. Правда, у меня работа больше бумажная. Я так скоро превращусь в такую же канцелярскую... в такого же кабинетного работника, каким был Оберштайн. Впрочем, все равно надо привыкать. Когда я пойду в отставку, на другую должность, там будет не лучше.  
\- Ее Величество настояла, чтобы вы остались на должности главнокомандующего? – уточнил Мюллер.  
\- Да, на время реорганизации армии. Потом меня должен кто-то сменить на этом посту. Вполне возможно, что это место станет вашим.  
\- Не думаю, что я лучшая кандидатура, по крайней мере, в настоящее время. Хотя это в любом случае решать Ее Величеству. В любом случае, кто бы не занял это место, ему не сравниться с Ураганным Волком. Пока вы во главе, за армию можно быть спокойным.  
\- Спасибо за высокую оценку, - Миттермайер слегка наклонил голову и поднял бокал с последним глотком вина. – Так или иначе, мне пора возвращаться к делам. У меня еще совещание с Меклингером, Валеном и Айзенахом.  
Мюллер уточнил:  
\- Они ведь вылетают на Изерлон через день после меня?  
\- Да, именно так.  
\- Может быть... – Мюллер остановился, не зная, стоит ли продолжать.  
\- Да?  
\- Как вы думаете, может быть нам всем где-нибудь собраться перед отлетом? Хотя бы и здесь. Ведь неизвестно, когда еще получится...  
\- Хорошая мысль, Мюллер, - улыбнулся Миттермайер, вставая и пожимая руку собеседнику. – Я передам тем, кого сегодня увижу. Думаю, они не откажутся.  
\- А я позову остальных, - сказал тот, принимая рукопожатие. Мюллер развернулся, серо-стальной плащ описал полукруг и чуть не сшиб пустой бокал, но флот-адмирал этого не заметил, торопясь к выходу. Главнокомандующий посмотрел ему вслед с легкой усмешкой и направился к себе. Правая рука все еще немного ныла. «Похоже, с завтрашнего дня я-таки официально сокращу свою подпись», - твердо решил Ураганный Волк.


End file.
